


The Party

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, F/M, Kisses, M/M, genderless reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Aymeric invites you to a party meant to find Estinien a girlfriend. You're not sure it's your place to be until Estinien himself decides otherwise.





	The Party

You aren't sure why Aymeric had insisted on inviting you to this... masquerade.   
The party takes place at his own private manor. Here and there, dozens of young, fresh, beautiful young ladies are roaming around, most of them following their target as if their lives depended on it.

Estinien. Somehow, Aymeric had decided a love story would be part of his post-Nidhogg recovery, and he'd organized a whole party just to try and find him a girlfriend. And weirdly enough, you'd been invited, too.

"For morale support, and so Estinien has at least one friendly face in the crowd", Aymeric had told you. After the young Lord has disappeared Gods know where, probably to avoid getting any attention, you start thinking your presence might actually be Estinien's only saving grace; the poor elezen keeps looking in your direction with pleading eyes. "Save me!" you could almost hear him say. But you have no clue how to proceed. The Warrior of Light isn't exactly used to that kind of festivities, and you doubt you can just push all those women away, grab him by the hand, and disappear with him in the night.

You cowardly retire to a different room as one of the guests grabs Estinien's arm and makes a cackling sound before commenting on how muscular he is. The image somehow makes you sick to your stomach. Truly, what was Aymeric thinking? Never in a million years would Estinien be interested in that kind of woman... right?

You sigh heavily. The idea of Estinien with someone is making your heart sink in your chest. Not that you didn't wish for him to have a happy, fulfilling love story. Just... not with boring Ishgardian nobility. "Not with anyone ever", you have to admit to yourself. You seriously doubted anyone ignored your feelings for the Azure Dragoon. Except, well, said Dragoon himself. Estinien had always been painfully oblivious to you, and your desperate attempts at flirting with him. Maybe he wasn't interested, after all. You'd thought at some point that he was returning your feelings, for he was getting nicer and nicer to you. But perhaps it was just him opening up and being kind.

"Kiss me."

It's all you hear before two meters of annoyed elezen grab your shoulders and crush their mouth to yours in an almost painful way. You're ready to push him away, when you hear a loud gasp behind him. The few guests that had followed were now looking at him with shocked and disgusted expressions on their faces.

The bastard is using you to get rid of them! Well, if he's going to kiss you, you might as well get some enjoyment from it, right? This might be your only chance ever. You're desperate, but you still chuckle internally when he shivers as you push your tongue in his mouth.

You almost jump as he starts kissing you back with an intensity you would never have expected from him. One of his hands finds its way into your hair, gently scratching your scalp as he drags you even closer, kissing you deeper.

A shameful moan escapes you. You gradually forget where you are, and who's giving you the kiss of your life. It seems like the guests have left the room, but you're not entirely sure. You're completely lost in the kiss and the feel of Estinien, his strong grip on you, his warmth and his scent washing over you.

He finally releases you and your heart skips a beat as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. How come you'd never noticed before how soft and plump and kissable they were? And why does he suddenly look so... reachable?

"My thanks", he finally says. "I had no idea how to make them go away. I owe you."  
"You're welcome", you whisper.   
"I hope I didn't offend you."  
"Oh no, don't worry about it. It's fine."  
"It is true you seemed to enjoy it," he adds with a wide grin.

You turn a nice shade of crimson. Damn him. You do not find it in you to look at him, and instead pretend to be very interested in a particular spot on the nearest wall. He stays completely still and silent for a while, and you can feel the weight of his gaze on you. After what seemed to last an eternity, he steps into your personal space and gently tilts your chin up, forcing you to look at him.

When did his face become so... soft and gentle, when did his eyes become so tender and loving? You refuse to believe what you can easily read in his gaze.

"Would you like me to kiss you again, perhaps?"   
"Your groupies are gone now, there's no reason to keep the show going."  
"What makes you believe this is all for show?"

You almost gasp as he does kiss you again, more gentle and tender this time. His long fingers caress all the way down your arms, his large hands eventually finding yours. You tiptoe, desperate for more contact, more pressure, and he hums happily as you do so, pleased with your attempts at getting closer to him. 

Disappointment washes over you for a fleeting second as he breaks the kiss, and you yelp in surprise as he bends over to pull you in his arms, hoist you up, and kiss you once more.

"Oh Gods, don't ever release me!" you think as you dig your hands into his unbound hair, savoring how soft and silky it is. You can feel his long eyelashes flutter against your skin, and he sighs happily against your mouth.

You do not want this to end. One arm is enough to support you it seems, as one of his hands finds the hem of your shirt and creeps underneath to caress your skin in soothing motions. You intensify the kiss to show your approval, gently nibbling at his lower lip. A groan escapes him as he starts maneuvering you through the room, only to drop you on top of the nearest table. 

He pushes away the plates and dishes covering the surface, and gently pushes you on your back without breaking the kiss. You wrap your arms and legs around him as he presses his chest to yours. Slowly but surely, his hands are seeking your skin once more.

Your head is spinning. This is all too much, too intense, too unexpected for you. You gently break the kiss and gasp as Estinien takes the opportunity to devour your neck.

"Estinien..." you whisper.  
"What is it?"  
"What are you doing to me?"

He pulls away from your neck and looks at you in a way that breaks your heart. He looks so sad, so defeated, you shake your head in a pitiful attempt to reassure him.

"Do you not want this?" he asks.  
"I want it", you almost whine. "I want all of this".  
"Was I too quick perhaps?"  
"Is it alright if we take it slow?"  
"Of course."

He presses a kiss to your forehead then gently rubs his nose against your jawline.

"Please tell me if I need to stop or slow down", he offers. 

You nod and swallow with difficulty. You definitely didn't expect something like this to happen tonight! And yet this is Estinien, trapped between your thighs, his hands roaming on your sides, his lips kissing your throat tenderly, his...

"Ooooh..."

... tongue lapping at your sensitive skin.

"You like this."  
"Please don't stop," you plead as you try to pull him closer.  
"I have no intention to."

You shiver as he unfastens the first buttons of your shirt, unveiling your collarbones. His pupils narrow down to two tiny dots as he zeroes in on the flesh he's just discovered. You moan as his tongue traces your protruding bones.

"You're sensitive."

You know you're normally not. Or a least, not as much. Others before him have done more than this and made you feel less. Yet somehow your whole body is oversensitive right now, the slightest touch enough to make moan and shiver. 

"You're good at this," you murmur as he covers your throat in kisses.   
"I am good at many a thing," he answers with a grin. "Shall I show you?".

Estinien spends the rest of the night demonstrating his so many talents, stealing your breath away. As you're both still half laying on the table, Estinien clinging to your body like a possessive feline, almost purring in sheer happiness, you're stroking his hair and think there is no turning back from this. But do you have regrets? No. Not a single one. You feel yourself slipping into slumber gradually, Estinien's warmth making you way too comfortable despite your current position.

******

"Ahem."

You open one eye and let out a high pitched yelp as you find yourself facing Aymeric, who's looking at you with an expression halfway between annoyance and pride. You try to cover yourself as much as possible, but realize Estinien is already blocking Aymeric's view on your private parts. And he is growling, glaring daggers at his friend.

"I won't lie and say I didn't wish for something like this to happen, but I would have appreciated if you'd at least used the guest room, Estinien."  
"So you did come up with this stupid party idea to force mine hand," Estinien shakes his head and growls a tad louder. "Get out, I shall have your head later."

Aymeric doesn't add anything but throws Estinien's shirt to his face before leaving the room. You sigh. You feel extremely embarrassed you've been caught in such a situation by Aymeric. You'll have to apologize to the young Lord later. Meanwhile, Estinien finally releases you, only to cover your shoulders with his own shirt. You give him a half smile.

"Is something amiss?" he asks.  
"Everything is fine. I'm just sorry we ended up ah- doing this on top of Aymeric's table, of all places."  
"I caught him with a miqo'te at his desk once. We're even now."

You chuckle lightly. 

"Still. I wish next time could happen in a proper bed," he confesses.  
"You want a next time?"  
"Do you not?"

You're blushing like a maid, and as you pull the sides of the shirt to cover yourself up properly, you can smell his scent lingering on you.

"I do."  
"Good."

He kisses your forehead. Suddenly, you do not regret attending that party anymore. Once you're done apologizing, you'll have to actually thank Aymeric properly.  
And maybe ask about that miqo'te, too.


End file.
